Slipping Through my Fingers
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: A sequel of sorts to "Mother Dearest". Shelby reflects on her relationship with Rachel. Song-fic using "Slipping Through my Fingers" by ABBA. some definite Shelby/Rachel moments with Shelby/Will fluff as well. chapter 8 reposted.
1. Chapter 1

Slipping Through My Fingers

A Glee song-fic

**I was listening to this song while writing "Mother Dearest" and thought this would fit perfectly for Shelby and Rachel.**

Shelby and Rachel awoke at the early hour of 7:00 am. They sat at the breakfast table with Elizabeth in her high chair. As they ate, they talked about plans for the day. Rachel had recently received her license and was driving a lot.

"Do you need me to run to the store, mom?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, Rachel. Make sure to get some milk, cookies and ice cream. I'll pick up some formula on the way to work." Shelby replied.

"Sounds good. I'll see you after school." Rachel replied, rising from her seat.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Shelby called as Rachel walked out the door, backpack and lunch in hand.

Shelby knew her little girl was grown up a long time ago, but now that she had gotten to know her daughter, she felt her heart was being torn. Rachel would be graduating next year and going off to college. Who knew where she'd be going out of state for college or staying close enough to stay with Shelby or even Leroy and Hiram?

_I'm just starting to get to know her. Why does this have to happen so fast? I'm not ready for her to leave!_

She knew that singing had always helped when she felt sad in the past, so she picked up Elizabeth and carried her daughter to her room. She still had a few minutes before her friend Jennifer would arrive to babysit Elizabeth. After leaving the room, Shelby began to sing.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning. Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile. I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness and I have to sit down for awhile. The feeling that I'm losing her forever. And without really entering her world. _

Memories of Shelby and Rachel laughing over silly things through the past six months came to the forefront of Shelby's mind.

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter. That funny little girl. Slipping through my fingers all the time. I try to capture every minute-the feeling in it. Slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing. Slipping though my fingers all the time. _

Shelby walked into the kitchen, picturing the scene from just a few minutes ago.

_Sleep in our eyes-her and me at the breakfast table…barely awake. I let precious time go by. Then when she's gone, there's that old melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny. _

Shelby suddenly remembered all the things that she and Rachel planned to do over the last few months.

_What happened to those wonderful adventures? The places I had planned for us to go? Well, most of those we did, but most we didn't. And why I just don't know. Slipping through my fingers all the time. I try to capture every minute-the feeling in it. Slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing. Slipping through my fingers all the time. _

She came across a picture of her and Rachel that was taken when they were on stage together after regionals.

_Sometimes, I wish that could freeze the picture…and save it from the funny tricks of time. Slipping through my fingers…_

The doorbell rang and Shelby went to answer it. She let Jennifer in, told her that Elizabeth was in her room and went to her car. She had just enough time to make it to Carmel High.

_Schoolbag in hand…she leaves home in the early morning. Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile._

**What did you guys think? Please R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Shelby arrived at Carmel High, she walked straight to the auditorium. This was where she always went when she had to think-especially after she'd first met Rachel and told her that they needed to "be grateful for each other from afar". She took a seat behind the microphone and stared at the empty stage. After a minute, she walked onto the stage and stood right in the spot she'd been standing when Rachel had walked up to her. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Shelby had just finished singing "Funny Girl" when she heard her name._

"_Ms. Corcoran?" came a voice. "My name is Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter."_

She remembered the initial shock of seeing the beautiful teenage girl and knowing that now that her daughter was a teenager, she didn't need her. The talk that followed made her heart ache. When Rachel said she always felt thirsty when she was sad, Shelby was certain that this was the wrong decision.

_What happened to the "run slow motion into each others' arms and hug for a very long time"? _She had thought. It tore her apart, but she knew that there was no way she and Rachel could have the relationship Shelby had hoped for. Leaving Rachel again was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She couldn't look back because she knew that Rachel wanted to have a relationship with her mom and it would tear her apart to know that Shelby didn't want the same thing.

Suddenly, Shelby was jerked back to reality by the door opening. In walked Will Schuester, coach of New Directions…her rival. But that didn't seem to matter anymore. Will walked onto the stage and stood next to Shelby. There was no hint of anything but concern in his eyes.

"Everything all right, Shelby?" he asked.

"I'm losing my little girl, Will. I don't know what to do!" Shelby replied, tears welling in her eyes.

"Shelby, everything will be all right. You'll know what to do. In fact, you already do." Will said, hugging Shelby.

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything to keep my little girl." Shelby replied, voice cracking.

"What does Rachel love more than anything?" Will asked.

Shelby took a minute to compose herself before replying.

"Singing and gold stars."

"Exactly. Think on that for awhile and you'll know what to do." Will replied.

He let go of Shelby, but not before planting a light kiss on her forehead. Then he left the building. Shelby stared after him until the door closed. Never before had Will Schuester looked so gosh-darn cute.


	3. Chapter 3

About a minute later, Shelby realized she had spaced out. With a start, she reentered reality. Noticing a piano in the stage left corner, she walked over and started playing a few chords. She was a little rusty at first, but after a few minutes, the chords were played with ease. As the chords were played, she suddenly realized that this could turn into a beautiful song, so she rushed to her office, grabbed some sheet music and rushed back to the piano.

_I hope I didn't forget those chords I just played._ She thought as she rushed onto the stage.

She wrote down the chords she had played, wrote "Song for Rachel?" up at the top and began playing again. Lyrics came as the chords were played and a melody for the lyrics followed soon after. Shelby was so into her songwriting that she didn't even notice her students walking in. As the last chord was played and Shelby rose from the piano, applause rang throughout the auditorium. Cheers of "way to go, Ms. Corcoran!" followed. Shelby immediately entered tough-vocal-coach mode and a stern look crossed her face.

"Rehearsal begins now! On stage!"

Four hours later, rehearsal ended and Shelby returned to the piano, rough-draft of her song in hand. As she played through it once more, she made a few corrections and within thirty minutes, the song was completed.

_I hope Rachel likes it. I just can't think of any other way to express my feelings._ She thought as she picked up her things. Shelby walked towards the door and looked at the stage again.

"Thank you, old friend. It's been too long since I've played the piano and written a song." She whispered. She turned out the lights, walked outside and locked the door. Then she walked towards her car and drove home, excited and nervous about playing her song for Rachel.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. What do you guys think so far? I'm stuck on lyrics. I know that the song will be about how much Shelby's going to miss Rachel and how much she loves her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel was waiting at home for Shelby. To pass the time, she finished her homework and watched some of "Phantom of the Opera".

_What could possibly be taking her so long?_ She wondered.

Suddenly, Elizabeth began crying. Rachel rose from her seat and walked into Elizabeth's room.

"Hey, Elizabeth. What's wrong?" she asked her sister, picking her up out of the crib.

She held her sister close and began to rock her back and forth, humming a little tune. After two minutes of humming, Elizabeth still hadn't settled down, so Rachel sat down in the chair, trying to think of what to do. The thought suddenly occurred to her to change Elizabeth's diaper. She walked her sister over to the changing table where she set Elizabeth down and quickly changed her diaper.

"I know, sis. Mommy's not home yet. I'm a little worried, too." Rachel said.

She began humming again and in no time, Elizabeth was asleep again. Rachel placed her sister back in the crib and tiptoed out of the room, making sure to leave the door open a crack. Just as she left the room, the phone rang. Rachel ran to the nearest phone and picked it up.

"Corcoran residence." She said, breathless.

"Rachel? Is everything all right?"

"Mom? Where are you?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I got sidetracked at the auditorium. I'm almost home. How are you and Elizabeth doing?"

"We're fine, mom. I just put Elizabeth to sleep. That's why I'm out of breath. I ran here from her room."

"Oh! I see. When did she start crying?"

"A few minutes ago. I had to change her diaper. Then I hummed a lullaby and she fell asleep."

"That's good. I'm almost home. I'll see you in a minute. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see when I get home."

"Ok. See you in a minute, mom."

Rachel hung up the phone and sat down. A couple minutes later, the door opened and Shelby stepped into the house. She set her things down and took a few sheets of paper out of her briefcase.

"Follow me, Rachel. I have your surprise." Shelby said, motioning towards the piano.

Rachel followed her mom to the piano where Shelby sat down and set the sheet music onto the stand.

"You wrote a song? For me?"

"Yes, Rachel. I wrote it today. That's why I was so late. I had to finish writing this."

Shelby scanned the first few measures of the music and began to play.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two measures of an intro were played before Shelby began to sing.

It's only for a moment you are mine to hold  
The plans that heaven has for you  
Will all too soon unfold  
So many different prayers I'll pray  
For all that you might do  
But most of all I'll want to know  
You're walking in the truth  
And If I never told you  
I want you to know  
As I watch you grow

I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams  
And that faith gives you the courage  
To dare to do great things  
I'm here for you whatever this life brings  
So let my love give you roots  
And help you find your wings

May passion be the wind  
That leads you through your days  
And may conviction keep you strong  
Guide you on your way  
May there be many moments  
That make your life so sweet  
Oh, but more than memories

It's not living if you don't reach for the sky.

I'll have tears as you take off, but I'll cheer as you fly.

Shelby was fighting to keep control as she played the musical interlude. Tears stung at her eyes and she struggled to keep them from falling.

Fly to the moon  
And when you find your wings  
I will celebrate with you  
Watch you as you soar  
Take the wishes that are yours  
I know you can fly to the moon  
You can do all things  
I will celebrate with you  
It's hard to let you go  
Still, you have to go,  
I know.

So go on, fly to the moon  
And as you spread your wings  
I will celebrate with you  
Hope we taught you good  
Hope you know that if I could  
I would fly away with you

Gotta take it all the way  
When you follow dreams  
Follow far  
Flying high and away  
You're flying all the way  
To the moon.

There were tears in Rachel's eyes as the song ended.

"That was beautiful, mom. I loved it. Thank you so much."

**This was a mix of "Find Your Wings" by Mark Harris and "Fly to the Moon" by Michael W. Smith. I don't own these songs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shelby and Rachel embraced for a minute before Elizabeth began crying.

"I'll be right back, all right?" Shelby said, leaving the room.

Rachel took the sheet music from the piano and looked at the song. She pictured her mom sitting at the piano, singing her heart out for her daughter. She smiled at the memory. A few minutes later, Shelby came back in holding Elizabeth.

"You want a copy?" she asked.

"May I?" Rachel asked, eyes sparkling.

"Of course! If you'll hold Elizabeth for a minute, I'll be back with your copy."

Rachel held Elizabeth and about two minutes later, Shelby walked back in with the copy. By the time she'd arrived, Rachel and Elizabeth were on the ground playing with a toy of Elizabeth's. Shelby handed Rachel her copy and got dinner started. When it was finished, she called to Rachel. Rachel carried Elizabeth into the kitchen where Shelby was waiting. Shelby took her youngest daughter and went into another room. Rachel set the table and put food on two plates for herself and Shelby. When Shelby returned, Rachel was seated at the table waiting patiently.

"She's in her playpen now. She's an energetic little one." Shelby said with a chuckle.

The two ate dinner and talked for awhile while Elizabeth played in her playpen. A few hours later, Elizabeth had fallen asleep and Rachel had to head home.

"You really like the song, Rach?" Shelby asked.

"Of course, mom! I love it! Thank you for writing it."

"I'm going to miss you after this year. You'll still visit won't you?"

"Of course! I'll visit as often as possible. You know I will."

"I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry."

"I love you, too, mom."

Shelby and Rachel hugged and Rachel left to drive home. Shelby stared after her daughter until she couldn't see her car anymore. Then she walked over to the phone and called Will.

"Will Schuester." He said.

"Hi, Will. It's me."

"Shelby! Hi! Did you find a way to…?"

"Yes. I wrote a song for her."

"That's excellent! How did she like it?"

"She loved it! She has her own copy now."

"She knows you love her, Shelby. Now she'll have a piece of you with her always."

"Yes…when she goes to…college. I'm going to miss her." Shelby said, struggling to maintain composure.

"It's going to be alright, Shelby. She may not be your little girl anymore, but she'll always be your daughter. She'll always love you."

"How did you get to be so good at knowing just the right thing to say?"

"Lots of practice." Will replied, chuckling.

They talked for awhile before Shelby had to go and grade Advanced Music Theory homework.

"I love you, Shelby Corcoran." Will said before Shelby could hang up the phone.

"I love you, too, Will Schuester." Shelby said.

**Sorry about the length. Had a lot I wanted to have happen in this chapter. I guess every fanfic has to have at least one super long chapter. Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On her way home, Rachel stopped at the local OfficeMax and bought a binder along with a few protective sheet covers to keep her mom's song from being ruined. Once she arrived home, she placed the music in the protective sheet covers and placed them into the binder. She then took a sharpie and wrote "My song from mom" on the front of the binder. When she finished, she put the binder on the music stand on her keyboard. Then she picked up her phone and texted her mom.

_Will you please record yourself singing the song you wrote for me? It would mean a lot. –Rachel_

About a minute later, the reply came.

_Of course, honey. Come by and pick it up tomorrow after school. –Mom _

Back at Shelby's house, Shelby's heart leapt with joy.

_She really does love the song! I'm so happy! This is the best day of my life! I've gotta tell Will._

She immediately picked up her phone and dialed Will.

"Shelby? What's up?" Will asked.

"She loves it, Will! She wants me to record myself singing it for her! I can't believe it!"

"I'm so happy for you, Shel. Want to do something to celebrate?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe. What would you say if I were?"

"I would say yes."

"Then I'm asking you out."

The two laughed over that before Shelby asked the next question.

"Where and when?"

"How about Bon Appetite, the new French restaurant that just opened a week ago, on Friday?"

"Sounds great! I'll ask Rachel to babysit Elizabeth."

"I'll pick you up at six pm on the dot."

They wrapped up their conversation and hung up. Shelby then called Rachel who agreed to babysit Elizabeth. After hanging up, Shelby walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up.

"Baby girl, everything's going great today. Your big sister will babysit you and I get to go out to dinner with the hottest man in all of Lima, Ohio!" Shelby said, planting a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead. Then she walked Elizabeth over to the kitchen where she placed her in her high chair and fed her dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My life has been so busy! As a reward for your patience, you get two chapters today! Hope that makes up for it. I apologize for putting in the wrong chapter before. Must've opened the wrong story.**

Chapter 8

As promised, Will arrived promptly at six pm on Friday night. Shelby had her makeup on and the perfect outfit for the occasion-a purple dress just like the one Idina Menzel wore when she sang "Awake" with Josh Groban on PBS Soundstage.

"Wow, Shel, you look beautiful!" Will said, his breath clearly taken away.

"Thanks, Will. You look handsome tonight."

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

Just then a car pulled into the driveway. Rachel Berry walked out and walked up to the couple.

"All right, Rachel, Elizabeth's in her playpen and should be in bed by eight o' clock. She's had her dinner already, so she may need a diaper change before bed." Shelby explained.

"Sounds good, mom. Beautiful dress, by the way. And Mr. Schue, you look handsome tonight. You two have fun." Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel." Shelby and Will replied in unison.

Shelby and Will linked arms and walked out to the car. When they arrived at Bon Appetite, Will and Shelby were immediately seated at a table outside the restaurant with a perfect view of the stars. The waiter came and ordered their drinks. Will ordered a margarita and Shelby ordered champagne. While the waiter went to prepare their drinks, Shelby and Will looked at the menu and decided on a meal. Two minutes later, the drinks came and Shelby and Will ordered their meals. Shelby ordered chicken and mushroom crepes and Will ordered tomato and spinach crepes. Fifteen minutes later, their food was prepared and their wine glasses refilled.

"To life and music." Will said, raising his glass.

"Cheers." Shelby said, clinking her glass lightly against Will's.

As they ate, they talked about their respective glee clubs and their lives.

"Elizabeth is growing so fast. I look at her and I think 'it seems like only last week when I brought her home. It's already been a month!'" Shelby said.

"Time never seems to slow down, does it?" Will asked.

"Never. It never seems like there's enough hours in the day to get everything done that I need to." Shelby replied, laughing lightly.

"I know what you mean. I can never seem to get everything done that I need to everyday. I get a to-do list prepared each day and I get about two-thirds of the stuff done."

The conversation continued and they finished their meal. The waiter came and asked if they wanted another refill.

"No thank you." Will said.

"I've had a wonderful time this evening, Will." Shelby said.

"Me, too, Shelby. Thank you for making me one happy man."

They leaned in and shared a kiss before the check came. Will pulled out his debit card and placed it with the check. The waiter picked it up and returned with it a few minutes later. Hand in hand, the couple walked back out to Will's car. Little did they know that someone was waiting for them outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as Shelby and Will walked outside, a man grabbed Shelby by the arm and placed a gun to her head.

"Shelby!" Will cried.

"Don't move!" the man shouted.

"What is it that you want?" Will asked.

"I want $1,000. Don't move and don't attempt to follow me. No police. I'll call you with other instructions."

With that, the man took Shelby away, leaving Will standing outside the restaurant alone.

_Rachel! Elizabeth! I've got to get to Shelby's house!_ He thought, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He jumped into the car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to Shelby's house. When he arrived, he knocked urgently on the door.

"Come on Rachel! Open the door!" he muttered.

Will pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shelby's house number.

"Corcoran residence." Came Rachel's voice.

"Rachel, it's Mr. Schue. I'm right outside the door. Hurry and open it."

Thirty seconds later, the door opened and Rachel let Mr. Schue in.

"Where's my mom?" Rachel asked.

"She's been kidnapped. Are you and Elizabeth ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Tell me everything."

"We were walking out of the restaurant when a man took your mom and put a gun to her head. He said he wanted one thousand dollars and I can't involve the police. He's going to call soon with other instructions."

"Oh, my gosh! Mom!" Rachel exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's going to be all right, Rach. I'm not going to let anything happen to your mom."

Suddenly, Will's phone rang.

"Will Schuester."

"Be at McKinley Park tomorrow at noon with the money. Put it in a black bag and place the bag in front of the trash can at the entrance to the park. Ms. Corcoran and I will be there at ten past noon. You will be sitting at the bench directly inside the park." Came a man's voice.

After this, there was a click on the other end.

"Hello? Hello?" Will asked.

He hung up and quickly wrote down the instructions.

"Rachel, go on to bed. Everything's going to be ok."

Rachel did as told and went upstairs. Will sat on the couch planning how he would get the money and be at the park by noon.

The next day, Will woke up about nine am and drove to the bank. He made a large withdraw of $1000 and walked back to the car where he placed the money the black bag sitting in the back seat. Then he drove to McKinley Park where he saw the trashcan and placed the bag in front of it. After that, he went to the bench directly inside the park that faced the entrance. Ten minutes later, a black car arrived. A man walked up and picked up the bag. Not wanting to do anything that would harm Shelby, Will watched silently as the man walked back to the car, counted the money and put the bag in the car. The man then opened another door and helped Shelby out of the car. He pointed to the entrance to the park and said something to her. Shelby then walked over to Will and the two of them walked over to Will's waiting car.


End file.
